soyouthinkyoucandancefandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Deeley
Catherine Elizabeth "Cat" Deeley (born 23 October 1976) is a British disc jockey, television presenter and former fashion model, who at 21 co-hosted the children's series SMTV Live, alongside Anthony McPartlin and Declan Donnelly. She also hosted Stars in their Eyes from 2004 until 2006, and So You Think You Can Dance since its second season in 2006. She is 5 feet, 9 inches (1.75m) tall. Biography The elder of two children (she has a younger brother named Max), Catherine was born in the Sutton Coldfield area of Birmingham, West Midlands. Deeley attended Grove Vale Infant School in Great Barr, Birmingham, followed by Dartmouth High School in Walsall, where she played the clarinet in the Sandwell Youth Concert Band. Modeling career While attending Sutton Coldfield Grammar School for Girls, aged 14 Deeley entered a regional edition of a BBC competition for The Clothes Show, where she made it to the national finals. Spotted by an agent for Storm modeling agency, she was quickly signed as a model under her nickname of Cat to make it easier for clients to re-book her. Aged 16 and having gained nine A-grade GCSEs, Storm tried to persuade her to leave school. But cautious Deeley continued her A-Level studies at Bishop Vesey's Grammar School Sixth Form, where she gained four A-levels. Aged 18, Deeley became a full time fashion model, making her first television appearance in 1994 as a model on the British TV Series Kilroy. Television Career Deeley left full time modeling in 1997, and became an MTV UK presenter, usually with Edith Bowman. From 1998 until 2002, she was host with Ant & Dec on the Saturday morning children's program SMTV Live and hosted its spin-off programs CD:UK (1998 -2005) and CD:UK Hotshots. In 2001, she won a Children's BAFTA award for best presenter and appeared in an episode of the BBC's Happiness. In 2002, Deeley appeared in a television advert for Marks and Spencer. Other programs she hosted include The Record of the Year, Fame Academy, The 2004 BRIT Awards and Stars in Their Eyes, as well as a weekly broadcast on London's Capital FM and BBC Choice series Roadtripping both with former MTV colleague Edith Bowman. In 2003 she became patron of Great Ormond Street Hospital, and in 2005 she played herself in an episode of Little Britain and provided the voice of "Loretta Geargrinder" in the UK version of the film Robots, replacing Natasha Lyonne Since 2006, she began the second season of American reality show So You Think You Can Dance, replacing Lauren Sánchez, who was pregnant. Deeley interviewed Kylie Minogue for a television special which was broadcast in the United Kingdom on Sky One on 16 July 2006, in Australia on Channel Nine on 17 July 2006 and BBC America on 9 September 2006. Deeley was guest reporter on NBC's Tonight Show. She has presented Fox's New Year's Eve special from Times Square in 2006 and 2007. She is an entertainment contributor for ABC News, covering awards ceremonies including the Golden Globes and the Grammy and Academy Awards. In 2007, she presented the UK coverage of the sixth season of American Idol for ITV2. She filmed segments and interviews with guests and eliminated contestants for UK audiences that were shown just before and after advertising breaks. However, this was not popular with viewers who saw Deeley's role as 'unnecessary'. She did not return for the seventh season of American Idol in 2008. Deeley was the face of Shape Water and a number of Garnier Fructis products, appearing in print and television advertising in the UK and Ireland. On 1 July 2007, Deeley was one of many speakers at the Concert For Diana. The event, watched by an estimated 500 million, was at the new Wembley Stadium. In September 2007, Deeley presented "Soundtrack To My Life" an insightful and thought-provoking music series produced by Hamma & Glamma Productions for ITV London that looks at the work and influences of an eclectic band of musicians. In January 2008, a new season of So You Think You Can Dance started its auditions, with Deeley again hosting. In March 2008, Deeley presented the third season of "Soundtrack To My Life", once again produced by Hamma & Glamma Productions for ITV London. On 12 October 2008, Deeley played herself as host of Peter Kay's Britain's Got The Pop Factor ... And Possibly A New Celebrity Jesus Christ Soapstar Superstar Strictly On Ice. On the week of 16 - 20 February 2009, Deeley guest hosted the United States syndicated version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire, replacing Meredith Vieira. On 10 April 2009, Deeley appeared on BBC America's broadcast of Gordon Ramsay's F Word. In the summer of 2009, Deeley added hosting duties for the television version of the electronic game 20Q for GSN. Personal Life Deeley is currently dating actor Jack Huston. She previously had a long term relationship with public relations executive Mark Whelan, which broke down before her May 2006 move to Hollywood Deeley currently maintains homes in Beverly Hills and London. Category:Host